Chaos!
by Kohana Nightwish
Summary: Everything goes wrong in the close knit family of Saint Seiya. Heartache, yaoi, deception, humor and much more! Please read
1. Spoiler

Summary: Everything goes wrong among the close knit family of Saint Seiya.

Now for the chapters spoiler:

Seiya breaks up with Miho.

Miho starts dating Ikki.

Ikki and Shun have a huge fight.

Shun starts dating Aphrodite.

Aphrodite get feelings for Deathmask.

Deathmask begins to be nice to Marin.

Marin and Aioria are getting married.

Aioria tries to get to know Aiolos.

Aiolos falls in love with Shura.

Shura has feelings for Camus.

Camus has an affair with Hyoga.

Hyoga starts dating Shunrie.

Shunrie is dumped by Shiryu.

Shiryu starts fitting with Dohko.

Dohko is involved with Shion.

Shion tries to seduce Mu.

Mu gets feelings for Shaka.

Shaka has to deal with a crying Milo.

Milo is living with Shiana.

Shiana falls in love with Kanon.

Kanon is gets on June's bad side.

June starts loving Aldebaran.

Aldebaran starts arguing with Saga.

Saga is in love with Saori.

Saori is dating Seiya.

Spoiler has ended.

Confused yet? This involves yaoi, yelling odd moments broken hearts and more. Enjoy.


	2. The winged horses words

Ok you read the spoiler that is not mostly in order the first one is.

These will be short stories but I only hope you will like them

Let the terror begin!

Chaos!!!

Chapter 1. The winged horses words.

Miho watched the rain fall down on the ground outside the window. She sat in a chair in Seiyas house near the border of Sanctuary, and the town. So they were close to Seika. Miho lived in a small rented apartment above a store in town.

Seiya called her that morning saying they needed to talk and to meet him at his house. He gave her a key when she moved their a year ago. They were fitting a lot lately. She could only hope that Seiya wish to apologize. Wether he did or didn't she would. She bought a bottle of wine and cooked dinner for them all that was left was to wait for the man she loved with all her heart.

The door flew open and in walked Seiya drenched to the bone. Miho ran to him.

'Did you walk all the way home?' She asked sitting him infront of the fire. She dried him off with a towel she had ready for him.

Seiya grabbed her head and kissed her with all his might.

Miho blushed. 'You better get some dried close on before you catch a cold.' He nodded and headed to his room to change. While he was changing she lit candle's and pulled out two wine glasses. Seiya came down with this stern look on his face.

Miho smiled and motioned to the table. 'Have some dinner you look like you need it.' seiya sat and MIho poured two glasses of wine. His eyes just kept roaming over her.

'Miho I love you soon much.' He said.

'And I love you too , Seiya, My darling.' Miho smiled and the rest of the sinner was quiet. Miho only hoped that soon he would apologize. 'Seiya,' Miho said quietly as they cleaned the dishes. 'I'm sorry for everything I've done that has angered you. I only wish that we can forgive each other. I love you and I don't want this love to end.'

Seiya looked at her with a look in his eyes that made her gasp. It was the look of lust and desire. His lips crushed against her.

Miho laid naked in Seiyas arms. He had a hard look on his face. 'Seiya what's wrong?' She asked.

'Miho I'm sorry you and I just can't go on. Please leave my house.' He said not a hint of sympathy in his voice.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. 'You used me!?' She screamed as her hand met his face. She pulled on her close yelling curse words at him she didn't even know she knew. She ran out of the house into the heavy rain. Tears fell from her eyes. She ran to her small apartment. She flung her-self on the bed and cried her eyes out sobbing. He used her. At least no one saw her run home crying. Or so she thought. But some one did see her. A man with dark blue hair and the cosmos of the bird born from it's own ashes.

Yeah first one done. :)

Please review.


	3. The Affair

The next chapter this one is Hyoga and Camus.

Hope you like. Even though it's a short one.

Chaos!!!

Chapter 2The Affair

Hyoga sat one the love seat in his house in Siberia. His eyes were roaming over his lover Camus. Camus met him here once or twice a week when he wanted to get away from his life mate Milo.

Milo and Camus married two years ago in a roman catholic church. They were happy for a year and a half but then Milo started to argue with Camus over everything. That's when Camus came to Hyoga and they've been lovers sense.

They met in Siberia cause everyone knew that Milo hated the cold.

Hyoga was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Camus came up behind till his arms wrapped around his neck. Hyoga jumped when Camus started whispering sweet, seductive french in his ear.

'Lets go to bed my love.' Camus said pulling Hyoga to his feet. Hyoga smiled and followed his master up stair to the cozy bedroom that all of Hyoga's favorite memories were made.

Camus led him to the bed of red satin sheets.

They were in the middle of round four When the front door opened and someone in a multiple layers walked in. The person removed the layers and headed toward the sound of Camus' giggles.

The person headed up the stairs their blue curls lifting off the shoulders effortlessly.

The poor person was hit with pain beyond anything he ever felt. His life mate and student were together. Milo felt his heart shader into a million small pieces.

Camus looked at his life mate. 'Milo I...' He started trying to explain the predicament.

'If you didn't love me you should have just said so!!!!!' Milo yelled tears fell from his eyes. With his light speed powers he ran to Sanctuary. He ran to the only person he knew could help him. He ran ro the man sitting on the pedestal of the flower in the temple of Virgo.

Shaka looked up from the book he was reading. 'What is it you want?' He asked calmly. Which was extremely different from the hysterical Milo.

Milo told him the story of what he saw. That brought him to sobbing so hard he could barely catch his breath. Shaka did the one thing he hoped he never had to do to any one of the Saints. He put Milo under sedation. When Milo fell unconscious on the floor Shaka carried the poor Saint to his bed and waited for his fellow Saint to awaken.

This is probably the saddest thing I ever wrote.

Please review to make this sad girl happy again.


	4. Man of Roses Will You Come

Yeah time for a happy chapter. This one is Shun and Aphrodite.

Another shorty.

Hope You Enjoy. :)

Chaos!!!

Chapter 3 Man of Roses Will You Come

Aphrodite was working in the garden when Shun walked into the Pisces Temple.

'Aphrodite!' He called out.

'I'm in the garden come on out and help me with the weeding will ya.' Aphrodite called back.

Shun blushed a cherry red when he saw Aphrodite in a pari of cut off jeans shorter than Daisy Dukes from The "Dukes of Hazard." And the white muscle shirt that clung to every muscle and curve of his beautiful body.

'Umm...what can I do?' Shun stuttered.

Aphrodite smiled at him over his shoulder. 'You can grab a pair of gloves and clippers and trim off the dead roses.'

Shun did as he was told and half listen to Aphrodite speak with passion about the language of flowers and what roses ment.

_I wonder if Aphrodite would speak like that to me if we.., _Shuns thoughts traveled into their own world.

Aphrodite secretly watched Shun. _Man how I wishthis green-haired beauty was gay._ Aphrodite thought.

The sun was almost gone when the men finished their womanly task.

'Shun why don't you stay for dinner.' Aphrodite said finally breaking the silence that was cast around them after the flower language speech. Shun only nodded and followed Aphrodite in to the large kitchen.

Dinner was a silent event neither one of them wanting to ruin the quiet peace that allowed them to sercretly gaze at each other.

As Shun walked to the door with Aphrodite he stopped in the middle of the hall way and turned toward Aphrodite his cheeks a crimson color.

'Aphrodite umm... I know this is weird but-' Shun stammered fidling with his thumpbs.

'What is it Shun?'

'Umm... Will you go out with me?' He asked quickly.

Aphrodite smiled and grabbed Shun by the chin. Their lips in closer and closer till they locked in a deep, sensual kiss.

'I'd love to Shun. Say Saturday night at seven.'

The green-haired boy nodded in agreement.

Shun headed home joy over flowing his heart. But someone saw him and Aphrodite and went to tell the one person that would hate it the most. The Pheonix.

Yeah another chapter done.

Please review they keeps this authour writing.


	5. Say it again twosides

Yeah I'm back from my vacation with a mind full of ideas. :) :)

Well this one is Saga and Aldebaran. This ones it really short. I'm Sorry. :(

Hope you like. :)

Ch. 4 Say it again two sides.

Aldebaran sat in his livingroom. In his hand he held a picture of a beautiful dirty blonde with grey eyes. He sighed and placed the picture pank on the mantal above the fire place.

She broke up with him four days ago becuase...how did she put it? Oh yeah, she found someone shorter.

He hated being tall sometimes. Sure it had its advantages every now and then. People just didn't see his friendly personality. They only see his hight. People are so judgemental.

He unfolded his tall frame and headed toward the kitchen. A bowl of cereal might help him sleep though that was near impossible. Lack of sleep is starting to make him think he'll die a single man.

But just to make his night worse. The only person he absolutely dispised came through the door.

Saga was the one who entered his house. The evil smirk that only ment really bad news for Aldebaran. Saga was in a good mood.

'What do you want?' He asked crossing his arms.

'Nothing. Why would you think I would want anything?' Saga asked innocently.

'Because your you.'

'Well jeeze I just wanted to know how it was going with Niomi.'

'Well if you must know we broke up.' Aldebaran turned his eyes away from the snickering Saga so that he couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

'Yeah I know. I'm the one she's dating.' The smirk he wore turned into a sycodic smile.

Aldebaran growled. It wasn't like him to be mean to anyone, not even his enemies. But damn it he laved Niomi with all his heart and this two sided man was the reason it was shattered.

'Get the hell out of my house!!!!' Aldebaran yelled loud enough for Athena in her temple heard him as if he was right next to her.

'Ok but remember I'm shorter than you, you damn giant.' With those evil words Saga left the Taurus Temple.

Aldebaran went to his bed but didn't try to sleep he knew sleep would never come.

Saga smiled as he walked home._ I wonder if he knew I was lying about Niomi_, he thought.

Yeah another chapter done. :) :) :)

Please review.


	6. Warm the heart of sadness

I've been waiting to do this one. It's Miho and Ikki.

Hope you like. It's short like all others.

Ch. 6 Warm the heart of sadness

Miho sighed as she headed through Sanctuary toward collesium. She promised Ikki she would find Shun for him. But that was starting to seem impossible. She was running out of places to look. _You know he could have told me where he might be_, she thought. Of course when someone tells you to find another person over the phone they bound to have something planned. Lets hope not.

Now your probaly wondering why she was helping Ikki. Well when Seiya broke up with her five days ago Ikki was there for her. He was the first and only person she told what actualy happened that night. He helped her get over Seiya. Ok so maybe she's not over him. But she did learn to hide her broken heart. So finding Shun was the least she could do.

A faint giggle reached her ears. She knew she should just forget about it and keep looking for Shun but it's just one of those sounds you have to find out what the heck is going on and can you get in on it.So she followed the sound but the sight she was met with made her wish she didn't.

Seiya sat under an old oak tree holding Saori kissing her passionetly. At least untill he saw Miho.

'What do you want slut?' He asked.

Slut? If she was a slut then he was a manwhore. But the words he that left his lips sliced through her barrier like a steal sword. She felt tears collecting in her eyes. She turned and ran and Seiya and Saori went back to their make out session.

She ran to the one person who could cheer her up. Without knocking she burst through the door and flung herself into Ikkis' strong, solid arms.

Ikki wasn't surpised to see Miho in his arms. He knew all along that she was hidding her pain. But what he didn't know was what caused her strong barrier to break. _It must have something to do with Seiya_, he tought.

God sometimes he just wanted to kill Seiya. Like now for instance. How could he hurt Miho. the woman that healed his wounds. The one that saw through all the fake acts they put on. The one that saw them as themselves and not some Saint.

Ikki tightened his arms around Miho and laid his head on top of hers. He knew that if he just held her she would calm down quicker. He secretly loved her ever sense he first met her. But back then she had Seiya so he kept his love a secret. But now she was alone. Of course she was also heart broken. But like she said it never hurts to ask. And if she said no then he understood. And if she said yes well that would just make his day.

Miho quited down and Ikki thought it was his time to ask. 'Miho.' He wispered. She looked up at him. This was it the only time when he would have his chance. 'I know this is weird sense you just broke up with Seiya and all but would you go out with me this Saturday.' He waited for the words of rejection but they never came.

Miho smiled at him. 'I would love that. What time?'

Ikki was overwhelmened with joy. 'Say noon?'

'That's jsut fine with me.' Miho wispered.

Ikki smiled and lowered is face to her till their lips met.

It was the gentelist kiss Miho was ever given. maybe I could love him.

The kiss didn't last but the feeling on her lips did. She smiled and wipered a good-bye and headed for home eager for Saturday.

Yeah I did this one listening to two sappy love song. _I'll will be there for you_ and _You are my destiny._

Please review.


	7. I'll take you as you are

Yeah this chapter is Mu and Shion.

And thank you to my wonderful reviewer Anime Love 777. You keep me writing.

It's short but I think you know that by now. Hope you like. :)

Ch 7 I'll take you as you are

Shion layed on Mu's couch in no shirt. He snuck into his students' temple about an hour ago to put candles everywhere and to beg Camus for an expensive bottle of wine. Mu wont be able ot resist me. Then my student will be mine and I can forget these strange feelings for Dohko.

Shion heard footsteps. Mu must just be getting home. Shion smiled a seductive smile.

Mu entered the house and looked around the candlelit room. _What the heck?_ he thought. He knew something was up. But what? Did Milo get drunk again and forgot this isn't Camus' house? Or is Shaka here? Mu blushed at the thought of Shaka in his house. But when Mu felt the cosmos he knew it ment something really bad was going to happen. Becuase Shion only does this when he's having trouble in his love life.

Great just great now he'll be crying over someone who rejected him. Hopefully his house doesn't flood the house.

But what he saw wasn't a crying Shion. But a master with no shirt twirling a glass of red wine. 'Uhhhh master what are you doing?' Mu asked. Ok now Shion has finally gone insane. That or he was drunk.

Mu's eyes wondered to the nearly full bottle of wine. Well that's out of the question. So he just went insane. At least Mu expected that. He was getting up there in age. Ok he wasn't there but past the age of insanity.

Shion's eyes slowly wondered up Mu's body taking in every detail. Finally he spoke. 'Would you like a glass of wine, my darling student?' He asked.

'No, master, but I do want an explination of why your acting this way.' Mu said sternly. What was causing Shion to act this way.

Shion got of the couch and set his glass down on the coffee table. He slowly walked toward Mu. 'There's nothing to explain. I just wish to be with you. Is that so bad?' Shions hand slipt around Mu's waist. Mu's eyes showed surprise and horror. His maste really had lost it.

Shion's teeth gentaly bit down on Mu's neck. Thank the lord Mu can hang onto his sanity. He pulled shion off of him.

'You idiot I don't love you so you can find someone else to be with but it wont be me!' Mu yelled.

Shion's eyes went wide. Never in his life had he heard Mu yell. 'Fine if that's how you feel.' Shion left the house slamming the door behind him. Mu sighed and started the clean up of his masters antics.

Shion headed up the stairs to his home. He past the house of virgo and heard Milo's faint crying. Poor boy it's been three days sence he found Camus and Hyoga and he still couldn't help but cry.

Shion sighed and headed the rest of the way home. But heading up the last few steps he saw a silhouette of a man infront of his house. When he got closer he realized it was Dohko. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other.

Yes after starting this over like five times I'm done with this chapter.

Please review. :) :) :)


	8. Tears will soon heal

Sorry it took so long getting ready for school to start takes to long and getting up at 5 in the morning sdoesn't help.

Ok well this one is Shaka and Milo.

Like all the others this one's short.

Chapter 8 Tears will soon heal

Shaka looked at Milo who sat on a cousion in his livingroom. 'Milo will you please eat something?' Shaka asked finally breaking the silence. Sure Shaka was the one to like silence but not if it was filled with tension and sadness so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Milo only shook his head and went back to looking out the window.

Milo had been depressed all week no matter how hard Shaka tried to cheer him up but nothing worked. All he did was stare out the window and sigh every five minutes. And francily if this kept up Shaka would end up depressed.

Shaka silently got up and went to the kitchen. He made two cups of green tea. It seemed to be the only thing Milo would drink. He watched Milo from the corner of his eye as the tea brewed.

Milo really didn't move till Camus walked by. Milo ducked his head so Camus couldn't see the tears that began to stain his face. Camus glanced at Milo through the window pain and sadness showed as clear as day on his face.

Shaka waited till he knew Camus was a good distance away then padded quietly across the marble floor. He slid behind the curly haired beauty and wrapped him in a tight hug. Milo turned and barried his head in Shakas chest. And cried for what he lost mumbling, 'I still love him. God why do I have to love him.'

Shaka stroked Milos' hair till he calmed down. 'Come on Milo lets her you some tea.' He wispered leading Milo to the kitchen.

They drank their tea in silence. 'Shaka...' Milo started causing the blonde to look up from the newspaper he was reading. 'I want to get away from Camus.'

'I can understand that. But where will you go we need you here at Sancuturary.'

'I know. I'm good friends with Shiana. Maybe... maybe you could ask her if I could stay with her? I mean she lives all the way on the other side of Sancturary.' Milo said hopefully.

Shaka thought for a moment. 'Only if you promise me you'll eat and if anything goes wrong you'll let me know ok?'

Milo nodded his head vigirously. So much that Shaka thought sooner or later his head would go flying through the air only with out his body.

The next morning Shaka got up early to go find Shiana. Only he forgot to ask Milo where Shiana lived so he had to ask around. Dumb blonde moments. After asking at least sixteen people and walking to the other side of Sancturary Shaka found Shiana's house. he knocked on the door and prayed Shiana was there. Finally the green haired amazon opened the door.

'What is it?' She asked in a sharp tone.

'I need you to let Milo live with you. If its okay with you.'

'Why?'

Shaka sighed and explaned all that had happened in the past week.

After hearing Milo's story Shiana gladly agreed to let Milo live with her. So it was settled. Shaka smiled and went home to tell Milo the great news.

Yes I'm done. falls over

Please review. :) :) :)


	9. It is time to call the end

Sorry it took so long bad computer problems.

Ok our couple today... Shunrie and Shiryu

Short like the rest.

Ch.8 It is time to call the end

Shiryu came home late again and crawled in bed next to his love Shunrie. Shunrie turned and laid her head on his chest.

'Where have you've been?' She asked.

'Out' Shiryu replied in a smug tone.

'I know you've been out but my question is where have you've been.'

'Out .'

'Shiryu you can't keep going out every night for hours on end and just say that you went out.' Shunrie sat up and stared him straight in the eye. 'Please Shiryu tell me the truth. Where were you?'

Shiryu stood and headed for the door. 'Can't you just trust me?' He asked his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

'Shiryu I'm only worried about you. You seem to become more distant with every day that passes. Me and Roshi are starting to worry about you. You were never like this before.' Shunrie rose from the bed and quietly walked toward her love. As if he was some animal that if she moved to quickly he would bolt.

Shiryu glared at her. 'You don't know who I am. You have never known who and I am. You think we live in this perfect world where nothing can go wrong. Well guess what? You're wrong!'

He stormed out of the room. Shunrie quickly recovered from the insult and darted after him. He was about to leave when she caught up with him. She grabbed his arm only to have him pull it away.

'Shiryu please what is wrong?'

'You know what Shunrie I just realized something. From the time we confessed our love you were only good as a play toy. But now you have just become the biggest pain in my ass. I'm not sorry when I say that we are through and I hope you burn in hell.' With those spiteful words between them Shiryu left a heartbroken Shunrie and lest into the night.

He didn't make it far before he passed his master. Shiryu glared at him but said nothing. When he passed Roshi got the faint sent of alcohol running off of Shiryu.

'Shiryu!' he yelled.

Dun-dun-dun.

Ok well this one was really short and I'm very very sorry. I'll try to get the next one up very soon.

Please review :) :) :)


	10. Blended big heart

Ok now for a happy moment. June and Aldebaran

Short like always

Hope you like.

Ch. 11 Blended big heart

June walked through Sancutary enjoying the reatly Autum morning. She heard footsteps echo off the canyon walls where the hot spings lay.

_Who would be taking a dip this early in the morning?_ She asked her-self.

Tip-toeing down the wooden stairs and the person submerged tham-self. Hidding behind one of the bushes she waited for the person to reamerge. It was few minutes before the head even broke the surface. But thats not what suprised June. It was who the person was.

Aldebaran was the one who was in the hot springs. But when he got out was when June got her real surprise. Aldebaran had been _skinny dipping!_

June couldn't believe her eys. What was he doing skinny dipping this early in the morning? She watched from behind her bush. He was gorgeous. The sunlight of the morning sun graced his wet body like the fringers of lovers skimming one anothers body.

Aldebaran sighed and started to exit the hot spring. June turned her head away and rushed up the back stairs that were hidden in the side of the canyon wall.

It wasn't long till Aldebaran came up the stairs fully dressed. June blushed scarlet at the memory of what she had seen. Thankfully she had the protection of her mask.

'Oh hello June when did you get back to Sancutary.' Aldebaran asked.

'I got back late last night.'

'Oh ok taking a walk.'

'Yeah...ummm hows Niomi?' Aldebaran got this sad expression and June immedately regretted mentioning her.

'She broke up with me a couple of weeks ago.' He said quietly.

'What! Why? You two loved each other.'

'Yeah well she fell in love with someone shorter.'

'What? Thats just stupid. She should have loved you anyway. A women is just insane if size mattered. Everyone has their flaws.'

Aldebaran smiled. 'Thanks June your probaly the only person that sees it that way.'

'No other people do they just don't like admitting it.' June realizedt that Aldebaran was still sad. She came up with a great idea. 'Hey Aldebaran I haven't got to see Shun yet so I haven't gotten a hug. so ummm... can I have a hug?' She asked sweetly holding out her arms.

Aldebaran laughed and hugged her gently. Thats when June realized that she loved this giant of a man. She hugged him back. 'Thanks for the hug.' June said letting Aldebaran go.

'Your welcome. And thanks for making someone feel needed.' He said before leaving. June sighed and headed toward the Amazon training grounds. She hummed a merry tune along the way.

Woot:) I'm done with this one.

Hope you liked it. Thanks to Anime Lover 77777, and Slothspieller for being my reviewers. You keep me going.

Please Review. :) :) :) :)


	11. Loved you sense the first day

Woot back in business. Ok this one is Shaka and Mu.

Short like always.

Hope you like.

Ch. 10 Loved you sense the first day

Mu walked up to the house of Virgo. He heard a rumor that Milo was living with Shiana but he wanted to make sure for that for him-self. He also wanted to see the blonde beauty. But he wouldn't admit that.

He entered the house and was met by a serene cosmos. Celine Dion's "I Surrender" coming from the kitchen. Mu quietly followed the music that led him to the kitchen. Inside Shaka was swaying slightly as he cleaned. He hummed most the song but sang the chorus. Mu leaned against the door frame and watched him.

'You look like a woman when you do that.' He finally said. Shaka jumped at least three feet into the air.

'Mu you scared me.' He said putting his hand to his chest. When he regained his composure he asked, 'What are you doing here?'

'I heard a rumor that Milo left I wanted to make sure that was true.'

'It's true he's living with Shiana.'

'Why?' Mu asked .

'He said she lived the farthest away from Camus so he felt safe there. I guess I can't blame him. I would to after what Camus did to him.' Shaka said sitting down.

Mu sat next to him looking out the window. How could Camus do something like that to Milo? The only one brave enough to love him. Mu sighed and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He loved being in Shakas' presence. He made Mu feel calm well ok so he sorta did. He was calm all except for the aching need he felt when ever Shaka was around.

What Mu didn't know was that Shaka felt the same. He looked at his friend with lust filled eyes and dreamed of what it would be like to be Mu's lover. But he knew that would never happen. Mu didn't love him.

They men hanged out for awhile longer till the grandfather clock stroke twelve.

'I guess I should let you get to sleep.' Mu said rising from the sofa.

'You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I didn't plan to go to bed for awhile.' Shaka said rising as well.

'Shaka, you're the only person I know that goes to bed at ten. I'm surprised that your still up. Besides me and Kiki are going back to Jamir tomorrow morning.'

Shaka felt his heart shatter. Mu was leaving again. He felt like he was going to die when he did it the first time and back then they had really only been friends. Shaka didn't have the feelings he did now.

'You can't go.' Shaka said setting a hand on Mu's shoulder. He didn't mean to do this but he just couldn't help him-self his body was acting on impulse.

'Shaka what do mean I can't go?' Now Mu was finally confused. Shaka had been acting weird all night long and when he tried to leave he wouldn't let him. He knew Shaka wouldn't like it that he was going back to Jamir. But he needed to get away before he lost control and did something stupid.

'Mu I...I love you.' Shaka whispered. He hung his head in dismay.

'And I love you. You're the best friend anyone could ask for.' Mu said. He didn't let him-self hope that Shaka actually loved him. He couldn't live with him-self if he thought Shaka did love him but he really didn't.

'Damn it Mu!' Shaka yelled he had tears streaming down his face. 'I don't love like a friend I love you. I dream of being your lover. Sometimes those dreams are so strong I almost can't stand it.'

Mu looked at Shaka in shock. One he never seen Shaka cry before. Two Shaka said he loved him. And three he said he wished to be his lover.

But before Mu could get a word out Shaka was running down the hall. Mu ran after him which didn't take long Mu had always been faster. He grabbed Shaka's arm and turned him around to face him.

'Shaka what you don't know is that I love you too. And I wish to be with you.' He whispered just before their lips met. It didn't take long for their kiss to become hot and passionate. Nor did it take long for them to make their way to Shaka's room.

Shaka's head lay on Mu's chest as the clock struck four. 'I guess this is what we get for starving our selves.' He said in between gasp of breath.

'Yes but if I have anything to say about it. I wont let us do that again.' Mu whispered kissing Shaka on the forehead.

'Does this mean you wont leave?'

'Yes and if I do go back to Jamir. I promise I will take you with.'

'Thank you, Mu. I love you.'

'And I you my darling angel.'

Woot I'm done. Hoped you liked it

Now all I have to do is finish the rest of the chapters by Christmas Eve. Hope I can do it.

Please Review :) :) :) :) :) :)


	12. Together forever

Ok today's order of chaos is ...(drum role) Shion and Dohko

Short like all the others

hope you like.

Ch.11 Together for ever

Shion stared at the ceiling the rain pouring down. He thought back to the night that they came together vivid in his mind.

(Flashback)

Dohko stood in front of his house, the thunder storm raging behind him as it closed in on the couple.

'Shion,' he whispered 'do you really love Mu?'

Shion looked at the beauty before him. 'I believe it's time I tell you the truth.'

'So you do love Mu.' Dohko said tears forming in his eyes. Shion never known the Chinese man to cry. But it seem s he just made him do just that.

'Dohko, I love Mu, but only as the son I never had. The real person I love is you.'

Dohkos' eyes widened in shock. 'I guess now would be a great time to tell you that I love you too.'

Shion smiled now he knew he did not need to fear the losing his one true love. For his love felt the same.

Lighting flashed and the rain started to fall as the two met. Their lips locked. Shion crushed Dohkos' body against his causing the younger man to gasp. Shion took this to his advantage and dipped his tongue into his mouth.

'Shion I need you.' Dohko whispered when the two pulled apart for air. The rain soaked them to the bone.

They walked the rest of the way to the temple.

(End of flashback)

The rain poured harder the only light was the occasional flash of lighting. Shion turned his head to look at his lover. It's been a month sense they first got together and he still had a hard time believing that they were together forever.

Dohkos' eyes slowly opened to look at his lover. 'Have you been awake long?' he asked.

'No.' Shion relied but that was some what of a lie. He been up watching his lover sleep peacefully beside him.

Dohko snuggled closer to him. 'Don't lie Shion you best get some sleep.'

Dohko waited till Shion fell asleep to drift off him-self.

Hope you liked .

Sorry it's short.

Please review. :) :) :) :) :):) :)


End file.
